


月色 5 (Curtis/Jack)

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015





	月色 5 (Curtis/Jack)

5

 

清晨的森林，Curtis躲在草叢裡，屏息凝神，瞄準遠處在休息的兔子，準備射出手上的箭。

兔子耳朵忽然轉了方向，警惕的站了起來，留意到牠的異樣，Curtis正要趁機放出一箭，卻被木屋方向的馬蹄聲阻止了。

他回到屋外，看見一抹紅色身影正把馬綁好在柱上。

“我說過不要再回來。"

“我不帶路的話你的馬又不會自己跑回家，沒有牠你怎麼生活。"  
Jack大力的把繩索緊，朝着一臉陰鬱的Curtis展現笑容。

"你不請我進去嗎？這次我可是有帶禮物來啊。"

二人坐在餐桌旁，Curtis看着Jack手套下跟黑色衣袖成對比的雪白手碗，正在把帶來的酒倒進杯子裡，然後推到Curtis面前。

“在這種環境生活的話應該愛喝烈一點的吧，我特意把最烈的都帶來了。"  
Curtis移開視線，不發一言的接過酒杯，看看杯中透徹如水的液體，然後喝了一大口。

“好喝嗎？"  
看着見不改容的Curtis，Jack帶點佩服的揚起眉來，輕輕搖擺着手中的酒杯。Curtis點點頭，看見Jack的酒杯仍然滿着。

“你不喝？不、慢着，你的傷都好了嗎？”  
想起Jack那天的傷勢，Curtis不太認為Jack能喝這麼烈的酒。

“託你的福，好多了，宮中的醫生都說你把我的傷照顧得很好。只是我一般宴會上都只喝葡萄酒，你知道的，就是那種娘們才喝的酒。”  
Jack對上Curtis的眼睛，眼神帶着自嘲。

“我不知道酒也有分性別。"  
看來對方也不打算放下酒杯，Curtis輕嘆口氣然後再喝下一口。

“噢，有的，只要對方想要攻擊你，你站着的那塊地他們也可以被侮辱。”  
回想宮中那些在他背後胡亂渲染的傳言，難聽的外號，Jack輕輕的抿了下嘴，喝下了一大口的酒，  
灼熱的液體流過喉嚨，但他只是微微的皺了下眉。

“但正因為如此，我更愛在他們面前喝葡萄酒了，只為看見那些人的嘴臉。”  
當你身上有他們否定的東西，你的一舉一動也是錯的。他甚至知道那些說着他丟臉的人，有不少都在暗地裡用令人噁心的目光打量着他的身體。他們想得到，但懲罰令他們卻步，每天只能看着Jack，碰也碰不了，把不快轉為對Jack的惡言惡語。Jack偶爾喜歡做些小動作刺激一下他們，這樣會令他產生某種小勝利的感覺。

他看着發出橙黃色光的火堆，心裡漸變得平穩。這房子有着不可思議的魅力，它總能令遠離氣候溫和又繁榮的都市的Jack感到十分愜意。

“⋯騎士團來過。"  
短暫的沈默後，Curtis突如其來的說。

“是我叫讓他們來的。”  
內心像是被猛然搖醒，但Jack裝作若無其事的再倒過一杯酒，喝了好幾口，硬把難受的感覺壓下去。

“找到些甚麼嗎？”  
沒有當天的怒火，Curtis平和的問道。像是在表示一切都是Jack的幻想。

“甚麼也找不到，所以我打算要是你不肯說的話，我就自己去觀察。"  
他來這裡之前北部司令Franco已跟他交代了整件事。他們的確沒找到任何東西，甚至沒找到Curtis的屋，這裡隱蔽得連Jack都得靠Curtis的馬才能找得到。

“你還想我說甚麼，屍首都被你拿去了。  
Curtis看着已乾涸的酒杯，神智仍然十分清醒，倒是對方的臉已經開始泛起醉人的紅色。

“一切。所有有關那怪物的一切，數目，習性，弱點⋯⋯還有你，你自己一個人留在這裡真的只為了打獵嗎？”二人四目相對，Jack看不出那雙藍眼裡有任何答案，直至Curtis開口。

“我沒有你想知道的。"  
雙方再度陷入沈默之中。Jack腳步不穩的站起來一口氣把酒乾了，然後戴上手套、裝備和紅斗篷，推開門，冷空氣馬上跑了進來。

“你去哪裡？"  
Curtis無奈的問。

“找我想知道的。"  
Jack對他微笑，但Curtis感受不到任何善意。Jack關上門，屋內再度回復溫暖。沒多久Curtis就聽見馬蹄聲，正往森林深處走去。Curtis嘆了口氣，放下酒杯，穿起厚外套往外面走。

Jack走得不太遠，Curtis不用多久就追得上。

“王子。⋯⋯殿下。Jack！”  
無論怎麼叫Jack也不肯把馬停下，甚至沒看過Curtis一眼。Curtis看着他身上的紅袍想起最近在林外聽見村民對皇族騎士團起的外號。

“小紅帽。"  
Curtis衝口而出說出這帶侮辱性的名字，卻成功的令Jack停下來了。當Curtis準備道歉時對方把醉紅的臉轉了過來低頭望着Curtis，看起來沒有被冒犯的意思。

“你剛才叫我甚麼？”  
他問。

“抱歉，只是你們那紅斗篷⋯⋯”

“我們？你們都這樣稱呼我們的嗎？小紅帽騎士圍？"  
Jack忍不住笑了好幾聲，加上漸濃的醉意令他心情更歡快，他想起皇都裡每個他討厭的騎士光榮囂張的穿着皇室御賜的紅斗篷，到處裝腔作勢的蠢臉後，他就笑得更加放肆了。

“⋯⋯"  
Curtis沒料到Jack會有這樣的反應，只能站在他旁邊待他平伏下來。Jack的笑聲逐漸收斂下來，他擦去眼角的淚水。

“說起來，我那天沒有獵人先生也早跟其他小紅帽一樣給吃掉啊。"  
他笑着說。

“⋯要是你笑完的話，我們也可以回去了吧。”

“為甚麼，是你說你沒有我想知道的事。"  
他停下笑聲，但嘴角仍然往上翹着。

“你再走下去也沒意思，而且很危險。"  
Curtis不知道該如何說服Jack，醉了的他似乎更加難聽別人的話。

"你沒成功的帶過任何女生回家對不？"  
他好笑的看着有點不知所措的Curtis，還有那拙劣的說服方法。雖然他心裡覺得只要Curtis願意任何女人都會跟他回家。

“你不是女生。先跟我回去吧，或是你想我把你打暈硬騎上來？”  
要是他再反抗，Curtis就打算實行這個方案，但Jack沒作聲，只是對Curtis微笑，並輕輕的咬着下唇。

“好吧。"  
當Curtis還在設法把他帶回去時，Jack突然從馬背上跳下來，Curtis下意識的伸開手接着他但也趕不及，結果Jack把Curtis整個人壓了在身下，紅斗篷像被子般蓋在他們身上。

“你幹甚麼？"

“我從不會讓任何人騎上來。”  
所以Jack決定先騎在對方身上。Jack把臉靠近Curtis，鼻尖也快碰上了，他身上的酒氣撲到Curtis鼻子裡去。

"別鬧了，快下去。"  
沒理會Curtis過份輕柔的反抗動作，他在Curtis身上無意識的蠕動着，似是十分迷戀着這溫暖的熱源，柔軟的臀部剛好碰到身下的硬物，二人馬上把所有動作都停下來。

“⋯Jack？”  
Curtis輕聲喚着身上的人，對方似是睡着了般絲毫不動的把頭靠在他的左肩膀上，臉向着外面，他只能看見Jack褐色的頭髮，但互相緊貼的身軀不斷傳來強烈的心跳，他覺得Jack是醒着的。

Jack接下來的動作證實了Curtis的推測，他開始擺動着下半身，用臀部不斷摩擦着Curtis硬起的部位，動作從緩慢開始變得急促，越來越明顯的喘息聲在雙方的耳邊傳來。

“Jack，不行，快停下來。”  
Jack無視着Curtis的說話繼續他的動作，Curtis把雙手放到Jack的腰上，用理智勸告着自己快把身上的人拉開，但猶疑不決的動作反變成挑逗，雙手上下反覆的磨擦着那纖細的腰，並情不自禁的伸到衣服下輕捏了一下。

“啊⋯”  
一直安靜的Jack被這動作刺激得在Curtis耳邊叫了出來，這大概是長期過着單身日子的Curtis聽過最動聽的聲音，他忍下抓着Jack腰把他前後搖動的衝動，同時感受到對方正貼在他的腹肌上漸挺起來的柱身。

這不對，這是錯的。Curtis不停在自己腦海叫囂着，但雙手仍愛不釋手的撫摸着身上高貴的軀體。

還未得到滿足的Jack把上身撑起，重新騎在Curtis身上，體重令他更感受到Curtis勃起的形狀，這從未有過的觸感令他的臉燒得更燙了，而事實上他現在全身都十分燙，只能求救般的不斷在Curtis身上扭動。他把那疑事的斗篷脫下，任由它滑到Curtis的小腿上。他與Curtis四目交投，二人的眼睛都被情欲染得迷離，白煙不停隨着他們每個喘息呼出。Curtis焦急的脫下手套摸上那潮紅的臉頰，Jack的體溫在寒冷的室外顯得更溫熱，他愛惜的用每隻手指滑過那白裡透紅的肌膚，然後是那勾人的嘴唇，他用姆指像要印上指紋般輕輕的在Jack飽滿的下唇擠壓。Jack輕輕抓住他的手，把拇指塞進嘴巴來回吸啜，下流的水聲在那兩片嫣紅的唇瓣間傳出，部份唾液沿着Curtis手指流到衣物上。Curtis從未知道這視角會有這麼刺激，他看着穿着整齊團服的Jack不斷在自己身上扭動的腰身，再想起當天清洗傷口時露出的肌膚，他多麼想撕破Jack身上的衣服然後在上面肆意留下各種指印和齒痕。

Jack從未想到自己會在冰冷的野外，這麼不顧廉恥的跟一個他不熟悉的男人做出這樣有損王室聲譽的事。但他在這裡是自由的，不用擔心會有任何人的目光。男人和男人，王子與平民，在別人眼中當然是錯的，但Jack自己最清楚，沒有任何東西比現在的感覺還要對。

他也很清楚自己會有這樣的舉動，絕對不是因為愛上了這個男人，也不是一時衝動。Curtis不是好男色的人，至少Jack一直這樣認為，所以他把身體撲上去的一刻已經下着賭注，而依現在Curtis看着自己的眼神來看，證明他成功了。

Jack放開Curtis的手，姆指從唇舌裡抽出幾道銀絲，並朝他笑了笑，而Curtis只是蹙起眉任由Jack擺佈。Jack把Curtis的手放到自己的臀上，他能感覺到Curtis已經開始隔着褲子輕輕揉着。

輕微酸楚的快感令他舒服得想要脫下褲子，在這男人面前擴張，然後把身下那硬挺的凶器沒入自己體內。但那太早了，他得按步就班。他解開了Curtis的褲頭並拉下，剛好只讓性器露出，Jack看着他剛才一直感受的份量，柱身上每道青筋，他嚥下口中的津唾，脫下手套輕輕握了上去。

Curtis馬上低喘了一下，他看着Jack那雙潔白乾淨的手正在暗紅性器上下磨擦着，Jack手上的戒指不時帶來刺激的冰涼觸感，偶爾用着修長的手指揉搓着頂部，漂亮的手不斷被沾上污穢的體液，液體在磨擦之間發出黏搭搭的水聲，這些刺激令他更加興奮，他把Jack的褲子褪下至屁股的一半，摸上對方半勃的器官，並把它貼在自己的柱身上。Jack的腰正因此正小幅度的抽搐着。

“嗯⋯⋯啊！”  
被外人觸碰的羞恥感令他不自覺得想把下身往後退，馬上就被Curtis往上頂撞的動作阻止了。  
粗糙的大手握住Jack的手，一同把二人的性器互相擠壓、磨擦，體液互相交纏，早分不出誰是誰的了。

Jack看着混亂又骯髒的下身，腦袋開始變得模糊，周遭的環境也好像變得不真實，眼眶不斷  
擠出淚水，雙腿在Curtis身上顫個不停，他知道自己快到頂點了。他抬起頭，才發現Curtis一直都在看着他。他滿頭大汗的喘着氣，深邃的目光堅定的鎖在Jack臉上，Jack像是回應般望回去。

他在猜想這個男人甚麼時候會發現真相，還是早就發現了，他這樣做的目的。

他固執的壓抑着欲望，咬着唇等對方先解放出來，但看來Curtis會比自己撐得更久，持續的刺激已令Jack抵受不住了，Curtis用手用力的在Jack的臀瓣上用力一捏，毫無預兆的動作令Jack鬆懈了。白濁的液體被釋放出來，而Curtis也緊接着Jack，迎接了自己的高潮。

“啊⋯⋯⋯"  
釋放過後，Jack全身癱軟的倒在Curtis胸前，熱潮過後四周的空氣都變得十分冰冷，除了Curtis的身體。他抓住Curtis沾滿二人精液的手，猶豫了一會，然後伸出濕潤的舌頭把每一根的舔乾淨，在Curtis面前全數吞下，苦澀中帶腥的味道在口腔中散開。他從沒做過這樣的事，心裡有點驚訝着自己竟能這麼自然的把別人的體液吞下肚，這步是他沒預計過的。  
Jack已經不想再動了，躺在Curtis身上喘着氣，沒留意到Curtis的目光。

"回去吧。"  
最先打破沈默的是Curtis，他輕輕的抱着Jack，好讓那副無力的身軀不會從他身上滑落到雪地上。

“嗯⋯⋯"  
Jack靠在他胸口閉上了眼，任由Curtis為他整理衣服，酒精加上體力消耗令他似是隨時也可以入睡。  
Curtis穿好褲子，撿起被隨手拋在地上的紅袍把Jack整個人包起，並把他橫抱起來。

“走吧。"  
吹了下口哨，示意馬匹跟着他走。

Jack休息了至深夜才醒過來，自己一人。

－－  
寫到結尾才想起，對哦，那匹馬一直在旁邊啊⋯⋯  
肉文真的好難寫，始終寫不出性感（？）的感覺。  
有點覺得小紅帽這梗在文中寫明出來不太好，但我已經失控了，所以Let it go吧，哈哈。⋯⋯（ 艸）


End file.
